This invention relates to an apparatus for storing and transporting printed circuit boards. The apparatus comprises a magazine having a base with an upwardly facing supporting surface for supporting a stack of superimposed or juxtaposed printed circuit boards, and a back rising from the base with a slight rearward inclination.
In a known apparatus or magazine for storing and transporting printed circuit boards, elongate annular members are secured to a base or back or both sides and extend adjacent to a supporting surface remotely therefrom in the direction in which a stack of printed circuit boards may be arranged. Liners having holes through which the annular members extend are movable between a stand-by position in which the liners are suspended and an operative position in which the liners are horizontally supported or vertically suspended between adjacent printed circuit boards. The liners are fixedly secured to the magazine. The operations by which the magazine is loaded with the printed circuit boards requires that the liners be moved from their stand-by position to their operative position in alternation so that each liner is disposed between two adjacent printed circuit boards. To unload the magazine, the loading operation is performed in a reverse sequence.